


【鹿犬】Once

by Miracy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:27:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25705120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miracy/pseuds/Miracy
Relationships: Sirius Black/James Potter
Kudos: 6





	【鹿犬】Once

Sirius曾经以为他不会记得那天的雨。

他和James相对而坐，一言不发，中间隔着塑料桌子，白色的桌面泛着油烟浸染的光泽。木椅坚硬，表面有潮湿的水汽。他们就这么盯着窗外的雨，盯着玻璃上纵横交错的水迹。James偶尔看看他，或者他偶尔看看James。（这并不重要，那时他想。）然后把目光投向空荡街道上偶尔现出的黑伞。

沉闷，无聊，阴冷。他在脑海里搜刮每一个形容词把它们狠狠砸向见鬼的雨。他想起三把扫帚，小心翼翼抑制住自己情不自禁对温暖甜润空气过分逼真的描绘。还有黄油啤酒——他在心中呻吟，细腻的白色泡沫，像海浪翻卷而上逝去之前一闪而过的气泡。他纵容自己回忆暖洋洋的熨帖口感，回忆罗斯默塔夫人体贴的甜美微笑（“别对我用这招，亲爱的。”她咯咯笑着，无视James甜蜜的微笑为他们拿出又一瓶黄油啤酒。“不，不是火焰威士忌，一滴都不行。”）他讨厌监视，讨厌无所事事只是坐在这里，讨厌没有黄油啤酒的雨天——

“我想念黄油啤酒。”James闷闷地说。

至少他还有James。他漫无边际地想。

“不，Siri，别假装你不是。”James透过杯中咖啡的雾气望过来。

哦，James，James。他放弃地想。这见鬼的默契。有时他真想掐着它的脖子把它丢进黑湖喂人鱼。这是个无聊的下午，这一点多年前便已注定。那些食死徒会出现，他们能做的只是估计人数，顺便猜测兜帽下的脸——梅林啊，他怨恨地想。和James一起走过去打个招呼然后拉下那些面罩不是更好吗。飞来咒。就是这么轻松。他自暴自弃地收集一些字符设法回答James。

“哦，得了，Prongs。如果你不想被静音的话。”

他看见James不满的眼神。James发现他快睡着了。他想。随后他隐隐约约想起他们不成文的约定。单独在一起时收起Prongs和Padfoot而启用James和Sirius——有时是Jimmy和Siri，以此避免另外两位掠夺者遭受背叛的可能。他们一致认为那是四个人之间的秘密。

“我讨厌这个，Siri。”James前倾。浅褐色眼睛责备地望着他。他莫名觉得好笑，标准Lily式的眼神攻击。

“不是你快要睡着，Siri，不是这个。”James抢在他张嘴前说，眨了眨眼。

他盯着James，有点恍惚地感到James越过桌子飘过来。James坐上长椅。James的手臂环住他的肩膀。James在深呼吸，气息温热，扫过他的耳畔。

“听我说，Siri，（这显然不现实鉴于他昏昏欲睡而且James是这么暖让他想起黄油啤酒）Frank和Alice可以做到，假装这是一场约会，没有粉红色小纸片的那种。但是我不能。我们坐在这里，一整个该死的下午。有这么多事可以做。我知道你那聪明的脑袋里也在想——”

睡意昏沉不定。他真心实意地以为他们还是像以前一样挤在炉火前的扶手椅上（除去木质椅子坚硬的质感和湿冷的空气）。他试图回答，只听见一声微弱的咕哝。

“这是阴谋，”一长段沉默后James宣布，手指伸进他微长的短发，试图把它们揉乱，“Dumbledore的阴谋。”

他晃晃头，示意James远离他的头发。

“他要谋杀我们的耐心，Siri，看着它被消耗。一点一点地。”

James收回罪恶的手，改为从魔杖头喷出烟雾，煞有介事地看着彩色烟雾消散。他脑海里无端出现自己的耐心（灰色的烟雾）被一阵风（长着Dumbledore的蓝眼睛）吹散的情形，感觉自己丝毫不为之沮丧。

“你正在做的一切都是为了让我们被发现。”他说，努力使自己的语调显得清醒而警觉。

James回给他大大的坏笑。“这叫引鱼上钩。”

他扬起眉毛。James微笑。“这一点上你不如Moony做得好，Padfoot。”

他们无所事事地盯着咖啡店狭小的门。看着几个工人挤进来。完全的工人，无可挑剔，健壮，肌肉饱满，鸭舌帽的帽檐拉低。他们饶有兴致地看着工人们重重地坐在对面的长椅上，沉默地对视。然后加入几个出租车司机，工作帽斜扣着，挡住了眼睛。再然后是小商人，大大的礼帽盖住了半张脸——

终于到齐后James探过去，拍拍离他最近的那个工人的肩膀。

“兄弟，如果你不介意的话，”James对显然有些惊讶的工人善意地笑笑，“我很乐意和你们一起享受这个有趣的集会。我是说，如果这并不冒犯的话——”

工人直勾勾盯着James，显然认为James的邀请有失体统，尤其是在James念了飞来咒致使他们的帽子全部飞出窗外后，他们的眼神更加妙不可言。接下来的混战理所应当，他想。

一片疼痛的混乱。他发誓湿透的帽子纷纷飞回时他早已记住所有的脸。不算失职，他想。与此相比，桌角砸在膝下的钝痛，咖啡杯残骸陷入掌心的刺痛，以及咒语擦着头发飞过时烧焦羽毛的味道，这些只适合渗入地上蔓延开的棕褐液体混入窗外无休止的雨水，在阴暗天幕的注视下消散于无形。

他们处于劣势。显而易见，他想。对方密集的火力——也许还包括怒火——把他们压制在桌椅间的空隙，而右手的疼痛使他无法完全发挥。他回想他们决定主动出击时的预判，认为这次事态的发展大概受了暴雨影响。

发射咒语的间隙他望向James，发现对方正盯着他的手，他低头，瓷片仍旧深陷在掌心。

“打碎窗户。”James低吼道。

摩托车飞速穿梭在伦敦每一条小巷。梅林在上，没有上次那两个傻乎乎的警官挡路。James的手揽着他的腰，在裤袋里摸索白鲜香精。他用余光四顾，只望见灰暗的水雾和咒语隐约的光线。

James的手臂骤然收紧。彼时他们正转过一个惊险的路口。

光束碰撞，他感到James和他一起翻滚在粗糙的砖路上，撞在墙角。视线模糊，隐约看到摩托腾空而起，几个黑影紧随在后。James的眼镜重重压在后脑，衣服上沾满了路边的积水。James在喘息，他也一样。雨铺天盖地地砸下。他们透湿的衣服紧贴。他认出James熟悉的温度。

他仰起头，试图与James对视，James却松开了他。望着James，他发现这突如其来的举动并不需要解释。该死的默契，他想。

余下的记忆充斥着呼啸而过的风声和似乎永不停歇的雨，以及James用以紧握他手臂的手，并不温暖，却坚定。他们狂奔过同样淋得透湿的小巷，各种颜色的咒语在天幕上炸响，烟花绽放一般夺目。而他甚至没有气力为他的摩托悲哀。

他们转入一个死胡同歇息。角落里啤酒瓶散乱。他想起黄油啤酒，庆幸此刻并无睡神的禁制。

他们甚至能嗅到逐渐逼近的魔咒味道，和陋巷污秽潮湿的气息翻卷成地狱猎犬舌尖上的血腥狞笑。老旧的街灯凝成迷蒙的昏黄光影，他靠在石墙上，喘息着，看不清James隐于阴影和雨幕后的脸。他知道他们的大脑正在飞速运转，计算逃脱的方式抑或决定战斗时使用的魔咒。这就够了。

“Siri，亲爱的。”James喃喃道。剧烈运动后的晕眩刚刚退去，James略微嘶哑的声音里依然带着奔跑给他的影响。“有个方法，如此简单——”

他没有问是什么。但是接下来他感觉到了咒语的渗入。他花了一段时间分辨食死徒的位置，然后明白是James在向他施咒。他盯着James，第一次压制质问James的冲动，后者一言不发，下颔的线条有种不正常的僵硬。

然后James吻了他。

James的嘴唇冰凉，有雨水冲刷过的石墙一样奇异的湿滑触感，在他却有着为这大雨所不容的炽热。他也许设想过千万遍吻的感觉，也许从未想过，这不重要。重要的是James，James侵略性的探索，耐心的掠夺。他僵在那里，感到湿漉漉的发丝贴着后背湿透的衬衫飞速伸长，感到James的左手穿过它们摁住自己的后脑缩短他们之间本就不存在的距离，感到James另一只手环过腰落在自己牛仔裤的后袋，感到那些灵活的手指匆忙捏了他一下作为提示。

James真是恐怖，几个食死徒小心翼翼举着魔杖穿过巷口时他想。彼时他野心勃勃的回吻已被舌尖上爆炸的血腥味和巷口的荧光打断，两人不约而同地放缓，从全力以赴的角力改为唇舌间温柔而缱绻的纠缠，他得以调整魔杖头的方向，而James终于使他的衬衫伸长到足以被称为裙子的长度。隔过雨和黑夜，他看见食死徒明显停滞的步伐。

沉默的攻击。红光从他的杖尖爆炸。他迅速推开James，忽略后者一瞬间的停滞，装作专心地使昏迷的食死徒飞过来。

“我以后再也不记恨你魔咒课成绩比我高了，”披上食死徒黑袍时James突然说，眼睛没有看他。“还有六年级弗立维给你的无声咒加的分。”

他挑眉，兜帽戴了一半。

“我是说，”James抬起头望他，眼睛隐在兜帽的阴影下，“刚才那种情况我根本没办法用无声咒。”

多年以后，Sirius站在尖叫棚屋，试图不要说话并用魔杖指着他的教子，却发现他根本没办法用无声咒。

他用嘶哑的声音念出缴械咒，恍然惊觉自己从未忘记那个雨天。


End file.
